


Polyglot Variations 多语奏鸣曲

by blacklight, spoken



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Foreign Languages, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Past Fic, Past Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklight/pseuds/blacklight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoken/pseuds/spoken
Summary: 如果母语是情感的水库，那么第二语言或许就像决堤而出的河水，给予讲者驾驭不同水流的自由。——Lauren Collins, Love in Translation, New Yorker (2016)关于维克多会说的语言，以及他在学习中的发现。





	Polyglot Variations 多语奏鸣曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Polyglot Variations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281951) by [spoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoken/pseuds/spoken). 



> 原文附言：  
> 官方零星提到过Victor Nikiforov会说法语，这篇文就是从这个设定出发的，然后就写成了个[怪东西]，我被迫放弃了好多自己对维克多过去的私设。文中多种外语出没（有的很没必要），抱歉啊，但是就让我任性一下吧。
> 
>  
> 
> 翻译附言：  
> 维克多的名字有拼写区别，所以用原文。其他人用中文译文。  
> 中文格式不是特别好用，所以斜体格式用[ ]代替。  
> 如果想保存中文版本，请存pdf格式，其他格式存下来的都是拼音。

**俄语**

 

他在距离十二岁生日还有一个月时搬到了圣彼得堡。时值深冬，飘舞的雪花与严寒毫不搭调，这种寒意锐利而刚强，刀锋一般划穿覆盖着Viktor脖子和双手的层层羊毛和皮料。

他母亲巡视着这地方的边边角角，用目光将每一处瑕疵分门别类，像是浴室水管金属外露的磨损迹象，墙纸上的斑痕，厨柜一角溅上的白色漆点。午后朦胧的光线显出她浅色头发中的金色，把她的影子拉得细长，穿过了实木地板。从颧骨的线条，到长大衣沉重的扫动，她整个人都显得脆弱而古怪。Viktor在小小的写字台前拆着箱，努力记下她的身影。

“那是你爸爸给的？”

她指着电视，那机器已经小心地放在了窗旁单独的台子上。

“我不会看个没完的。”Viktor保证道。

他母亲叹着气转开身，嘴撇了起来。

“雅科夫和莉莉娅住在隔壁的隔壁。”两人沉默了一会后她说。Viktor没有看漏她的目光扫过了手腕上的银表。“你跟他们一起吃饭，需要的时候他们带你去冰场。你学校的老师已经答应每周来三次，好让你跟上学习进度。达娅不在这儿照顾你，不过她说基本的家务事都教过你了，独立对你来说是件好事。钱拿到了吗？”

“拿到了。”Viktor简短地答道。她正看着他，充满希望地探查缺点，她总是在探查瑕疵。他则一笑，没让她挑出任何毛病。

“明天雅科夫会替我把生日礼物送给你。”她说。她得抬起目光才能与他对视，他现在比她高出一点了。“Risports的新冰鞋。雅科夫说是最好的。足够接下来整个赛季用。”

“谢谢妈妈。”Viktor说。他出口的话好像个问句，因为陌生而扎人，结结巴巴。他的母语就像这里的严寒，作用得太深而难以触及，在他骨骼表面刻入痕迹，那些西里尔字母好斗地排列开来。现在它们爬上了表面，让他梗住喉咙。[我很害怕，别离开我。]Viktor把这些话强咽了下去。他从没大声说出过这些，也不想在她面前尝试。

“好好努力，Vitya。”她说，他用心记住了名字末尾柔软的“ya”音，假装她的意思是“我爱你”。

——

大多数时候，俄语都伴随着雅科夫的声音出现。

Viktor原来的教练和他父母一样，是那种少言寡语，只在提醒Viktor不懈追求完美的时候才开口的人。雅科夫则正相反。雅科夫的俄语是从喉咙里低吼出的挑衅式言辞，Viktor会联想到格里尼克之类的龙，还有守卫着雅加婆婆骨头屋的狗。这个神话与他和他的训练都很搭调，都面临严酷而持续的批评，时常是雅科夫朝着Viktor大喊纠正他的浮腿或是引入跳跃的节奏，或是提示他保持身体轴心要正。

德米特里和波莉娜以16岁的全副自信在雅科夫背后大翻白眼。他们在冰场两头恶语相向，玩急刹车，铲冰花，都只是为了惹怒雅科夫。阿里克谢会带着一脸标志性的厌倦表情接受所有的批评，雅科夫一走就马上怨恨地嘟囔起来。格奥尔基则动不动就哭鼻子。

Viktor是明眼人。他知道雅科夫对他比对别人严格。同样的2f落冰，格奥尔基做成他会表扬，换做他雅科夫则不会放过。Viktor知道他的旋转能比德米特里做得更干净，他的跳跃和尼卡同样出色，然而他挨的批评比所有人加一起还要多。莉莉娅也这样对他。她把Viktor留在舞蹈教室里，在冬日街灯的光芒下单独加练成套动作。她要他一遍遍地重复动作，直至从脚的方向到手指角度都达到完美。Viktor全部接受下来，听讲，什么也不说。他心中有一部分，常常赢得学校老师和父亲颔首赞许的一部分明白，这是好事。那一部分说[要心怀感激，面露微笑，他们给你压力是因为你有机会。]他心里还有更大的一部分，12岁的部分，对于如此的不公满是愤怒。

“你真是太有天赋了Vitya。”有天，尼卡这样对他说道，她的语气很惆怅。她是Viktor所在小组的冰场同伴里年纪最大的，因为去年没能在全俄锦标赛登上领奖台，雅科夫给了她很大压力。Viktor看着她肩上挂着的冰鞋，知道德米特里和波莉娜正在出口等她，他真想尖叫。然而他只是笑笑，继续练习，在冰上孤身一人。

有时候这种事情是会发生，不可避免，比如他就是跳不出干净3a。雅科夫把这个跳跃加入日常训练已经两个月了。他进入转体，浮腿转向，在转瞬即逝的平衡中感受到爆发的喜悦，然后他的脚趾在冰上找到着力点，他就又摔倒了。 “[Yob tvoyu mat]”冲口而出，未经控制且十分响亮。就连德米特里也没在训练时发出过这么过分的咒骂。他蹒跚地站起来，准备接受长篇说教，却发现雅科夫只是紧皱眉头。

“Vitya，”雅科夫说，冷静得都不像他了。“你把体重压错刃了。”

Viktor深呼吸了一口气点点头，气流通过他火烧火燎的喉咙。要告诉自己放松。冰屑仍然刺着他的手指灼痛，他的手掌因为上一次摔倒还在砰砰地跳痛。他头也痛。其他人两小时以前就回家去了。

雅科夫眯起眼。“你生什么气？”

“我[累了]。”Viktor喝道。他的声音有点不对劲，一个个音节激动得颤抖，就像雅科夫发出的咆哮。他的视线里溢满了水，心中充斥着可怕的骤然坠落的感觉，就像摔倒前的那一刻，色彩、声音与撞击的恐惧汇成一团相交杂的漩涡。“他们全都回家了，你、你就不训他们，我[他妈]不知道怎么办才好！”

当晚他们回到公寓后，雅科夫没有开始惯常让人精疲力尽的说教，点评Viktor的滑冰方式。莉莉娅什么也没问，只是让Viktor把厨房小桌清理干净。白菜卷和俄式炒牛肉是Viktor连月来吃到的第一顿家里做的菜，在莉莉娅的舞蹈教室和冰场加练的间隙，他一般都是靠街角熟食店的皮罗什基或是外卖站的罗宋汤和面包解决吃饭问题。雅科夫和莉莉娅不怎么做饭，做的时候Viktor也很少接受邀请。

“你一直很努力，”雅科夫粗粝的声音打破了沉默。“但你应该更诚实一些。”

这是他最接近安慰的行动了，他看到莉莉娅微微撅起的嘴唇，接受了他累了的事实。但雅科夫并没有减轻Viktor的练习量，而是增加了小组训练的频率。他似乎可说是喜欢Viktor爆粗，两周后Viktor跳跃成功发出欢呼时，他甚至露出了微笑，Viktor第三次破口大骂，是在阿里克谢和尼卡面前搞砸了接续步，他们响亮的咯咯笑声让Viktor放松了一点。

第二天练习结束后，阿里克谢找到了他。“我们去买吃的。”

“好。”Viktor说。

他们在pyshechniyes买了俄式甜甜圈，将面包屑投向在运河上空盘旋的海鸥。每节训练过后格奥尔基的父母会上前帮他穿暖，催促他下冰，就好像他次次都会崩溃似的，阿里克谢不同，一向训练自己来，结束自己走。他穿着冬衣，背着背包，头戴圆帽，看起来远不止14岁。他对艺术的感知力很强，但要达到冲击领奖台的实力还需提升技术，Viktor的心里决然地评价。他压下了这股念头和随之而来折磨他的愧疚感，专注他们的对话。

他们走到车站时，Viktor的手指上沾满了糖霜，并且完全了解了阿里克谢喜欢美国谍战片，影片里总少不了枪支，还有从树丛里跳出来的日本忍者。阿里克谢和叔叔婶婶住在一间离火车站很近的小公寓里。Viktor很想知道，住在那他怎么听得见电视机的声音。他自己的电视过去六个月几乎没怎么开过，真的。当他邀请阿里克谢去他家一起看电影，阿里克谢露齿一笑，两眼放光。Viktor从阿里克谢那里学到了本地俚语，知道了阿里克谢的爷爷在家乡有片农场，他们一起模仿卢克·天行者和詹姆斯·邦德，把英语说得一团糟。阿里克谢称呼他Vit’ka，就像圣彼得堡的海鸥振翅拍过他的胸口。生活照旧，但好过了些。

——

一年后，阿里克谢放弃滑冰，搬回了老家。那是Viktor在俄青锦夺金一个月后。Viktor在斯特拉瓦的青年组大奖赛上跳坏了一个3F，试着改成了4T。雅科夫在等分区足足吼了他15分钟，Viktor不理他，朝观众席挥手。三周后，他干净地完成了4T跳跃，经过专注严酷，还有愤怒的训练达成的。

紧随而来的一月，雅科夫送了他马卡钦作礼物。Viktor盯着纸箱里这团熟睡的巧克力色卷毛球，很快思忖了一下要不把她留在邻居门前吧。每一个他真正休息的夜晚，都充斥着静止的沉默，他会在床上蜷身望着透过窗帘照入室内的淡弱月光。他没有精力养宠物。

“[Nu pizdets teper]。 ”他低声说完抱起了纸箱。

维克多的生活中也存在并不富裕的空间，容纳丝丝缕缕的温柔，他在应付[舒适]（Schick）剃刀片的粗糙和肌肉的疲乏之余加以注意，细心收藏，却从不知道该怎样去恰如其分地描述它们：冬雾里灯火的诗意，阿里克谢双眼中的闪光，波莉娜的笑声，夏日夕阳在涅瓦河的水中泼洒出的色彩。

马卡钦的存在是温柔的。她睡觉，进食，无条件地爱他。他把生活费花在她身上，对她宠爱有加，用各种爱抚和昵称向她表达爱意，时间再久，他的双脚四肢再痛也没关系。他叫她 _ _Milaya__ ,  _ _lapochka__ ,  _ _solnce__  ，用格奥尔基恶俗的爱情小说里的台词测试她的反应。他用第三人称谈自己，自称vitechka，vityusha和爸爸，她摇摇尾巴，以充分的热情舔他的脸，不让他冷场尴尬。

当严重的摔倒和膝伤无情地影响了尼卡，迫使她永别成年组赛场，当德米特里18岁时在全俄锦标赛赢得了自己的最后一块铜牌，退役学习药学，他允许自己在她面前哭了。他会事先对着马卡钦练习要说的话。他当然知道用什么词句，然而是马卡钦教会了他怎样把这些话大声说出口。[我会想你的。谢谢你做我朋友。祝你未来顺利。]

即使是在学习其他语言时，他也一直用俄语和马卡钦对话。能让他保持诚实。

 

**————————————————**

 

**英语**

 

他接触英语就好像初次游泳的人接触潮水的波浪，那是他首次参加青年组大奖赛（JGPF）决赛的时候，他夺得银牌，且滑出了国际滑联青年组历史上短节目的最高分。莉莉娅安排了翻译，但Viktor在自由滑中的4T圈数过多，情绪还远未平复，没法用俄语说出话来。

他笑着把头发拨过肩膀，改用英语作答，边说边想着那些和阿里克谢看过的美国谍战片，想着小时候英语家教严厉的嗓音。他说：“我很荣幸能在这里滑冰。”记者们惊喜地低叹，然后吵嚷着提出更多问题。

英语是一种繁琐又难测的语言。到处是轻易打破的规则，随意变化的动词形式，毫无道理的结构。Viktor 9岁起就没正经学过英语了，但他很[优秀]，而且语感强，就好像他就是知道冰刀总会在跳跃的末尾等待着他落冰。英语伴随着他在半年后的世青锦赢得了首枚金牌，终于，终于得偿所愿。“Victor Nikiforov”，媒体这样称呼他，然后又称他是“神童”“天才”，它们的音节随着照相机的闪光顿挫。他的口音是上流阶层英音和流行文化美音的混合体，但媒体评价它“优雅，非同寻常”，于是他微笑着说：“嗯，非常感谢。”

某个方面来看，Viktor从来没觉得俄语像英语这么简单。Victor Nikiforov总是采用完美的语法吐出清晰的句子，伴上充满魅力的笑容，让粉丝尖叫欢笑。Victor Nikiforov总是表现出以年纪而言无懈可击的礼貌，成熟和早慧。天赋异禀，评论员们这样赞扬道，天[赋]异禀,[天]赋异[禀] （tre  _ _men__ dously， _ _tre__ mendous  _ _ly__ _ _）__ _ _，__  Viktor自言自语地重复这个词，觉得挺有趣的。

英语是赛后晚宴上自大的老头子的语言，他们在舒服的熏然醉意下迫不及待地握起他的手，谈起赞助协议和采访。Viktor 和他们谈笑，记住价码，随后定夺。俄罗斯队里没有人用英语做数学题比Viktor 快。毕竟他得搞清自己的进账。

——

莉莉娅只和他说俄语，尽管 Viktor知道她英语、法语、可能还有意大利语都很流利。他现在只在每个赛季初能见到她，还有在比赛中间能见到几面。她脸上是和雅科夫一样的疲惫，两人间抱着相似的沉默，让 Viktor直想躲开。他晚上变为待在自己公寓里背英语单词，对着马卡钦用俄语辱骂他俩。

今年是父亲支付的教练费，他的秘书寄了一张生日便条给维克多。母亲和新男友搬到了巴黎，对方是她在旅途中认识的一名公司总裁。[上一场比赛表现不错]，她在电话里说， Viktor把这当做是一次小小的胜利。

他16岁时，莉莉娅要他坐下，告诉他说自己要搬出雅科夫的公寓。当时是休赛期，她为维克多完成了整套编舞才离开。

“谢谢你做的一切。” Viktor十分冷静地说出了这句话。他看到了油毡桌布上的纹样，听到了走廊里钟表模糊的滴答作响，以及自己心跳的声音。当他仰头看到莉莉娅的表情，才意识到自己刚才说了英语。

“Vitya，”她用俄语说，声音竟是那么和蔼。“在我面前别藏着自己。”

[不要离开]， Viktor想说，但他从来没有大声说出口过。他牵起莉莉娅的手，希望她能意会。她的手比他要凉，手指纤细而优雅，戒指已经不见了。

——

那一年Viktor的节目主题是“控制”。他横扫所有青年组比赛金牌，拒不剪发。他对雅科夫特别生气的时候，就学莉莉娅的样子把头发扎成发髻。雅科夫没有因为这点责骂他，只是不置一词地让他和成年组班级年纪更大的选手一起训练。他最后取得了世青锦历史上的长节目最高分，和他的短节目凑成一对。

他在世锦赛后的晚宴上失去了自己的初吻，把它交给了一名法国冰舞选手。

他17岁，位列第四名。他们站在保加利亚大厅的阳台上，慢慢啜着香槟，他像心怀秘密之人那样挂着一抹揶揄的微笑接近Viktor，在他耳边私语：“ _ _tu es extraordinaire__ ”。Viktor明年就要升入成年组了。他该和同辈选手谈谈，该和赞助商见见，然而他看着这位冰舞选手优美的下巴线条，看着他人饥渴的目光，心想，[去他妈的吧。]

Viktor推着冰舞选手后退抵在阳台门上，避开其他宾客，他感到腹部莽撞燃烧的能量，他心中的感情正像香槟酒一样翻腾，介于性趣盎然和满腔怒意之间，还有些许他不愿去命名的冰冷，无情。他抓住对方的礼服领子拽过来，张开嘴，把大腿埋进对方腿间缓缓摩擦，品味着那人呼吸的断续。他感觉对方低低一笑打断了吻。

 _ _“__ _ _Ralentis un peu, chaton__ _ _.__ _ _”__ 冰舞选手气喘着说，月光如洗，洗出他身材的轮廓，直到他化为一张大开的微笑的嘴。而且不知为何变得难看了些。他抚摸了一下Viktor的脸颊，随后把手往下移去。Viktor对他露出快乐的一笑。“我不会说法语。”他用英语说道，随即转身离他而去。

——

大多数情况下，英语会让人更易于承受一切，也会显得人更加慷慨愉快而合群。18岁的成年组首场比赛后，他用英语请曹斌和李尚带他去吃北京的火锅。李尚拉来了出云刑事、尼古拉·马切伊，再加几名教练，他们在海底捞聚成了吵吵闹闹的一群人。曹斌向所有人介绍了猪血冻，Viktor和尼古拉吃小笼包烫了舌头。

“你得去上海尝尝正宗的。”三杯二锅头下肚后，曹斌摇摇晃晃地说。他说英语会跳过虚词，发音也有些笨拙，但却充满热情。他眼睛里透出些真心的快乐，Viktor很喜欢。几乎足以让他原谅曹斌在大奖赛上拿了奖牌。明年就是奥运年了。Viktor不准备再输掉。

“我们去吃吧！”他高唱。李尚把下一碗刚蒸好的羊肉蔬菜推到他鼻子底下，食物暂停了这场对话。

很开心，真的。他和尼古拉在赛后表演展开了四周跳大战，在休赛季互发邮件。Viktor保证只要尼古拉来圣彼得堡，他也会去佛罗伦萨。曹斌英语还没有好到发邮件的程度，但可以应付MSN上简短的对话，尽管可能有些混乱。他们是最接近于理解这种状态的人，用在冰场和交通上数不尽的时间占据了Viktor大部分的人生。他们也是最接近于理解Viktor生活的人，因为夏季一结束，他们就不再应答。为下个赛季准备包揽他的整个生活，也必须如此。

Viktor为俄锦赛和奥运会自编了节目。他在都灵跳成了三个四周跳，莉莉娅，雅科夫和他的父母在人群之中陪伴他。当他登上领奖台，领取金牌那一刻，观众的呼声震耳欲聋。曹斌和尼古拉都没能登上奖台，但他知道，他们正在等分区凝望。他走下冰场，俄罗斯队将他拥在了队伍中间，Viktor回以拥抱。

“我感到自己站在世界之巅。”他对媒体说道，他说的真心实意。

 

**————————————————**

 

**法语**

 

实际上，法语的出现纯属意外。

一切要从练习时的一个失败跳跃说起，就在他作为俄罗斯新的国民英雄凯旋故里之后。他拿下了奥运金牌，又一块大奖赛决赛金牌，再加上一块世锦赛铜牌。他现在有经纪人和公关人员了，他们负责打点上电视拍照片之类的时间安排。Viktor用这笔钱花上休赛季的时间搬进了临近圣彼得堡市中心的新公寓。他把房子整顿得明亮又透气，马卡钦的毛掉得家具上到处都是。

他回到冰上时，脚上的刺痛并没有好转。他觉得有点不对劲，那感觉就像落冰时错刃，触冰前身体偏斜。他忽略了过去。要准备的太多了，他要卫冕大奖赛的冠军头衔，还有俄锦赛，欧锦赛，世锦赛，而且他马上快准备好在比赛中使用4F了。

他回到都灵参加大奖赛决赛，以不到3分的分差得了银牌。Viktor在佛罗伦萨过了生日，尼古拉的一大群家人请他吃了太多的黄金面包、圣诞烤肉、肉汤意面，失望更容易接受些。他在一家获奖的意大利帽店给雅科夫买了一顶软呢帽，好遮住秃顶，给母亲和莉莉娅买了围巾。休息这几周，他感觉脚腕好了些。所以他继续硬拼。

他以微弱分差击败格奥尔基拿下了俄锦赛金牌，但这是他升入成年组以来的最低分。他笑对着躲闪开了赛后记者会的鲨鱼池，希望已经转成持续疼痛的左脚腕还撑得住。

世锦赛是一场十足的灾难。Viktor跳成了4Lz，东京的观众发出了惊喜的欢呼，然而他在旋转半途脚腕前侧突然刺痛起来，气人的事情已经够多，他偏偏摔倒了。最终他位列第5，在圣彼得堡冰宫的更衣室里和雅科夫爆发了此生最激烈的争吵，最终Viktor被迫去看了专家，接着是一连串恼人的检查、扫描、转诊。

踝前撞击，由于持续背屈导致病情加重，医生很不赞同地说。如果他想避免手术，这个赛季最好休息。

因此法语出现了，这是迫不得已，因为Viktor的母亲突然空降，以她不屈不挠的方式坚持要Viktor和她去巴黎休息一阵。不是和她[一起]住在第7区于马塞尔同居的那间公寓，而是住在附近。Viktor在19区的Meaux街租了一间小公寓，无视她说教那里的邻居很危险。他喜欢这间公寓，即使他一个人住有些太大太空了。他在温暖的夏夜沿着塞纳河散步，在当地的水果市场和上年纪的商贩练习简单的法语。他想象马卡钦在柏特休蒙公园蔓延开来的园区里嬉戏的样子，强烈地想念着她。没有马卡钦，巴黎空荡荡的。

他公寓附近的Pailleron冰场不大，其建筑具有新艺术时期的韵味，主要由玻璃和几何形状的钢梁构成，室内充满阳光。他有时会去看滑冰公开课，场上的青少年们一群群咯咯笑着拼命抓紧围墙，小姑娘扎着两条辫子，踩着白色的小冰鞋飞驰着穿过冰场，成长期的男孩身材细瘦，练习着旋转和跳跃。Viktor在心里纠正他们的形体，心里痒痒地想上冰。

——

在巴黎康复期间，他妈妈和雅科夫安排他和史蒂芬·兰比尔训练一个月，法语是它的副产品。训练本身全都是在黄昏时分进行，Viktor记不太清了，只记得兰比尔的教练方式更温和，比雅科夫更让人愉快。Viktor用伊迪丝·皮亚夫的歌曲即兴编排了自由滑，还因为盖尔和洛朗迷上了没品的Europop，两人都是他的冰场同伴，也是[可怕的]安利狂魔。他们水平很不错，不是夺冠的料，但很不赖。

Viktor记住的是霓虹灯晕染之下巴黎夜晚的狂野能量，与日间的白砖青天形成了鲜明对比。盖尔和洛朗非常乐意带他领略这一面，Viktor也非常乐于了解。

在法语里，他叫[Victor]。和英语具有相同的拼写，但发音烟雾蒙蒙的，在下班时分的巴黎街道上听来无比鲜明。他母亲当然出了钱让他上法语课，但[Victor]是靠实践学的法语。洛朗凭着他模特一般的俊俏容貌和神秘的人脉，把两人弄进了春季巴黎时装周。Viktor在香奈儿的秀后派对和伊夫·圣罗兰的后台学到了身体部位、布料剪裁和各种酒的说法。他在名流夜店里学会了踩着小酒杯碰杯的叮当节奏骂脏话（在秀后派对的续摊会上），在凌晨4点拉丁区的小街上听着他的名字夹杂在香烟与笑声之间被人夸赞，东倒西歪地回家。

11月初，一个18岁的瑞士滑冰选手加入了他们的行列，克里斯托弗·贾科梅蒂，他紧随Viktor取得了青年组冠军，大奖赛决赛首秀获得第五名。克里斯比Viktor小两岁，声音却低沉两分。他向Viktor介绍瑜伽、日内瓦的巧克力、Vetements和Monsieur Lacenaire等品牌。Viktor教他跳4lz怎样落冰，没完没了地说教他的编排步法，一直到他改对为止。

他装作没注意到克里斯的目光一直跟随着他，假装不知道克里斯在更衣室里总是移开视线，脸红到耳朵。

“你应该采取行动，”他们靠在围挡上粗喘的时候，盖尔说道。史蒂芬让他们连续做15分钟的编排步伐，因为他就是个[魔鬼]。“满足他的童年梦想。”

Viktor正看着克里斯在冰场另一侧滑整套自由滑。克里斯十分出色，只要他加强跳跃再打磨技术，他天生的乐感和情绪感受力将助他一臂之力。作为比赛选手的Viktor敏锐地注意到了这点。

“不行。”Viktor说。

盖尔嘲笑。“说得跟你不会跟粉丝上床似的。”

Viktor翻了个白眼。这不是条坚不可摧的铁则，他只是说不清他们喜欢的是Viktor，还是他们想象出来的Viktor。在巴黎，这种区别几乎无关紧要，但在这件事上，这区别就是很重要。“他不光是粉丝。”

盖尔用奇异的眼光看他一眼。“那你不会跟滑冰的人恋爱吗？”

Viktor短暂地喜欢过几位年长选手，这种爱恋是种绝望的燃烧物，当选手一个个引退，就会像超新星一样明亮地燃烧，最终化为灰烬。他莫名其妙地想起了那名冰舞选手和保加利亚的阳台。滑冰选手都是恒星，直到星球破碎。他们距离冰面太近了，Viktor想这样说，他知道这听起来很荒谬。

他最终用了句陈词滥调。“除非我找到对的人。”

“[ _ _Oh la vache, nous avons un romantique ici__ ,]”盖尔夸张地说，装出一副惊讶的样子。他的笑里半是嫌恶，半是喜爱，他拍了拍Viktor的肩。“[ _ _Eh ben, bonne chance__ _ _.]__ ”

——

Viktor和模特上床，相处更轻松，因为他们中半数会在清晨6点离开，去赶能赚一万美元的拍片，其他人则忙着满巴黎地跑面试，没空因为他忘打电话之类的事情生气。他总是爱上戴着眼镜安静看书的男孩，这种类型在巴黎绝不少见，而这种爱意的持续时间，也总是在他走过咖啡馆或是走到地铁站那短暂美好的一段。有一天，他真的停下来和其中一位搭了话。男孩抬起头来看他，棕色的眼睛大睁，脸上长着几颗雀斑，他的表情那么畏怯，让Viktor的心头发紧，腹部绞痛。

[祝你今天过得愉快，] Viktor说完走了。

他在巴黎自己的床上满了20岁，旁边是一个两周前在派对上遇到的模特。他对Viktor说法语时带着猫咪似的颤音，吻他吻得仿佛情真意切。

他名叫多米尼克，他的温和和踏实是别人没有的。多米尼克在Viktor的公寓过夜，早上为他做早餐，教他法语情话，纠正他的语法错误。多米尼克带Viktor去东京宫约会，在协和广场上给Viktor买玫瑰花，高[mosaic]潮时叫他[Victor]。Viktor则描摹过多米尼克颊骨的曲线和丰满的双唇，在清晨的光芒中唇语着 je t’aime ，这话几乎恰如其分。

——

这段生活结束了。随着Viktor编好新节目准备复归全俄而结束，他的回归必须完美无缺。随着未接的电话和失约的晚餐约会结束，取而代之的是冰场上响起的无休无止的刮擦声和Viktor还未臻完美的4F。这段生活结束得风平浪静，多米尼克一双泪眼跪在地上，一遍又一遍地说着［Victor, 为什么?］这段生活又结束得声势浩大，在巴黎的最后一晚，Viktor在自己公寓里举行了派对。他手写了道歉信给邻居，邀请了认识的每一个人。

当晚过半，克里斯找到了他。Viktor正喝着第5杯香槟，克里斯托弗则在入夜时喝掉了一整瓶。他们接了一次吻，是个慵懒、张开嘴的吻，他们靠在通往Viktor阳台的门框上，微微远离舞动人群的压迫，克里斯的手像抓着救命绳索一般抓着Viktor的外套。Viktor温柔地推开了。派对昏暗的灯光下，克里斯戴着正圆形镜框眼镜，和咖啡店里那个男孩几乎有些相像。

这很容易，Viktor想着抬起克里斯的下颌，看着男孩的眼睛扑闪着合起，他期待又紧张。

 _ _“__ [Désolé.] _ _”__ Viktor柔声说。他不知说什么才好，一时语塞。非要进行这样的对话的场面，他也是第一次经历。

克里斯恹恹地笑。酒意并不能掩盖他眼中的受伤之情，但他开口说话时声音是冷静的。

“我不是你喜欢的类型吗？”他说。Viktor不知道该怎样作答。克里斯沉默了一会，然后说“我三年前在俄锦赛上遇到过你。

“哦？”Viktor回忆着那场表演，由零碎的细节拼凑而成，他记得造型师在电话里强调了蓝玫瑰，记得花环的铁丝编进了头发里，跳跃的时候扯着发缕。他记得那个4T落冰成功时观众发出的高呼。

“你扔了一支玫瑰给我。”克里斯补充道。[啊。]Viktor确实模糊地记起有个男孩从看台上叫他，他可能说了些贴心的话，可能也确实扔了支玫瑰。很多男孩都从看台上喊他，还有女孩也是。

克里斯托弗粗声喘气，后退了一步，转头望向楼下由巴黎街道构成的狭窄迷宫。快12月了，天冷得Viktor能看到他吐出的哈气。“我总有一天会打败你的Vitya。等着瞧。”

克里斯的凝视有些伤感，但很又善意。感觉就像漫长的训练过后松开冰鞋的最后一截鞋带，Viktor猛然间觉得无限地感激。

“我们还是朋友？”Viktor用法语问道，希望它更达意。他不喜欢把自己的生活想成一幕狗血剧，但时它就是固执己见。

克里斯哈哈地笑了。“Bien Sur.”

——

21岁，Viktor Nikiforov重返全俄赛场。他在欧锦赛上完成了史上第一个干净的4F，随后又在世锦赛上打破了短节目纪录。

他21岁时和欧视歌唱大赛（Eurovision）的俄罗斯代表约会，称他们为金银组的狗仔真是高兴坏了（Viktor一时考虑过染个金毛，伊利亚说他太好胜了，没好处）。他们随后在Viktor 22岁生日前夕友好地分手。Viktor本赛季的节目主题是沉思与优雅，关于天鹅与公主。22岁，他赢下了所有重大比赛，伊利亚在他的第二张录音室专辑里为他献上了一首歌。很是贴心。

第二年，他在大奖赛美国站认识了一位蓝眼睛深色头发的冰球选手，最终在芝加哥比预计多待了两个月。杰克严肃而焦虑，为了专注比赛把球队拉回NHL排名跟Viktor分了手。Viktor吃着冰激凌消沉了两天，然后滑出了一个完美的赛季，卫冕所有头衔，史书里现在一定会有他的名字了。他父亲打来电话[祝贺]。Viktor谢过他便挂上电话。他现在的教练费自己买单。

尼古拉在NHK杯受重伤后退役。Viktor凌晨5点从芝加哥给他打去电话，他真希望除了祝他好运还能做些别的。

“你会成为传奇的，Viktor Nikiforov。”尼古拉说，他的声音轻轻发颤。“我很高兴和你做朋友。”

在宴会派对和活动上接近Viktor的美人一向不少，他们或献上爱意和仰慕，或只是与他一夜欢情。不过都会结束。总是会结束的。

刑事退役。曹斌休赛两季，养好背伤，克里斯开始时常与Viktor一同站上领奖台，还有其他聪明的小选手一个接一个慢慢进入成年组。 Viktor和雅科夫的新学生尤里·普利赛提插科打诨，很是满足，他天资超群，火爆的脾气可与雅科夫媲美。还有米拉·芭比切娃，他几年前在雅科夫的夏令营里教过她，现在米拉也成了他的冰场同伴。她给Viktor编头发，给他讲滑冰圈的最新八卦和格奥尔基的感情生活，Viktor不再去帮别人编舞。

24岁生日那天，他剪短了头发。就算是这个形象，也有告终的一天。

 

**————————————————**

 

**日语**

 

 

日语其实并不是新鲜事物。目前为止，Viktor在大奖赛中已经多次分到过NHK站，他知道自己有着一群可爱却也莫名其妙的粉丝。他们会举着横幅海报在机场欢迎他，在推特上送画给他，在日本的铁道广告牌上打出生日祝福。Viktor的日语跟西班牙语、意大利语、韩语、汉语差不多，他会几句表达感谢、表扬和评价天气用的短语，足够用来应付当地媒体。

但长谷津是新鲜的。“小维”是新鲜的，勇利的父母这样称呼他，那股亲爱劲儿就和他招呼马卡钦很相似。他们说日语时候带着唱歌似的活力，句子尾音和他在播客里听到的并不一样。（这是佐贺口音，美奈子老师哼道。“想弄懂方言，你还得多学十年，所以别着急。”）

除了第一周蜂拥而至的媒体和前来观看冰上温泉比赛的观众，长谷津最大的“新鲜”事物是似乎没有人真的对Viktor[有所图]。宽子会眨着眼偷偷给他额外的猪排饭，利夫不会介意他的沉默，给他看报纸上的体育版，热情高涨地指出他支持的足球队。美奈子去喝酒时会拉上Viktor陪她，却把半碗拉面分给他，她爱谈自己的学生和感情生活，也爱听他讲，她还会提出关于勇利的建议。而勇利告诉Viktor做自己就好。

学习日语过程中，它完全变成了新鲜事物，充满陌生的汉字与音节，阅读方向也不一样。Viktor没有请日语老师，除去教练工作、管理勇利的体能训练和搬家之类的事情，他没有时间去学。他换了种方式，他下载学习播客，把手机系统换改为日语，三姐妹把旧课本给了他，还帮他做了单词卡。

22岁时，Viktor是不敢毫无准备地在一种语言一座城镇中徜徉漫游的。27岁时，他更加明白，有些时候遵循完美主义产生不出相应结果，但明白并没有让困境变得轻松。

至少，Viktor说日语能帮助勇利放松。但凡勇利太过拘谨的时候，他就笨拙地喊出和三姐妹学的表扬，有时他实在想不出会说的，就只说食物名称。这个办法能缓和勇利看Viktor时眼里交织的敬畏和紧张，让他肩膀放松，整张脸都亮起来。

长谷津的第一个月，Viktor用来学习足够应付日常的日语，以及努力将这个勇利和他在晚宴上见到的那个勇利拼合起来。这个勇利很复杂，他强烈的不安全感与紧张感时常多余，损伤他滑冰的美。这个勇利有时冷漠逃避，却又耐心而慷慨。当Viktor用错虚词，他会温和地纠正，当Viktor开始学习汉字，他会示范正确的笔划。Viktor有时学烦了会开始自造汉字，有时会根据需要把所有东西都用语调柔软的英语表达，他会白眼以对。作为报答，Viktor也教他简单的俄语，注视着勇利认真而崇敬地说出那些单词。有时他们一起看日本动画片或俄罗斯肥皂剧。Viktor勇敢尝试把俄语翻成日语，勇利大笑得泪水直流。Viktor看着他，心想[真希望这种时候多一些]。

——

Viktor和雅科夫在电话里爆发了他早料到的激烈争吵，原因是为了Viktor的沙发。更具体而言，是因为Viktor把沙发寄到了长谷津，一副要在这里长住的架势。他纳闷雅科夫是怎么知道他搬走沙发的，随后哼了一声，想起可能是他母亲说的。

“我要留下。”他对着雅科夫炮弹齐发一般的猛烈指责重复道，他说他自私、冒险、不负责任、不切实际，他真讨厌自己声音有些发颤。他已经很久没被雅科夫长篇训斥而不还口了，这次训斥留了伤痕，这是前所未有的，而且很伤感情。

“你要是留下，”雅科夫大吼还击，“和那个平庸的小子住一起，就是在断送自己的事业！Vitya，你不是真——”

“我累了。”Viktor喊，然后挂了电话。他感到呼吸困难，双眼刺痛，感觉又回到了12岁，被事实刺到了痛处。他希望马卡钦能用冰凉的鼻子顶顶他的手，他不高兴的时候她总是这样做，但马卡钦不在，她和勇利出去夜跑了，那一会，他因为马卡钦不在身边生她气了。Viktor仰头望着天花板，数着呼吸，直到平静下来。他擦擦眼睛，躺在自己的沙发上，上面布料柔软，熟悉得令人倍感舒适。

过了很久，有人敲响了木头门框。Viktor清了清喉咙说道：“Hai？”但愿自己看起来不要太狼狈。

“我妈妈让我给你这个。”真利用带着口音的英语说着走进屋子，端来一只小托盘，上面装着一杯茶和一盘奶油酥饼。她也许注意到了Viktor的眼睛比平时红，但没有说出来。Viktor谢过她，在榻榻米上落座喝茶，听着真利的脚步声越来越远。一会儿，Viktor才意识到他新房间的墙壁比他在俄罗斯双层砖墙的公寓薄得多。茶水热乎乎的，即使没有加果酱也带点甜。它用安静无言，毫不引人注目的方式抚慰人心。像晚餐后浴室里的睡意。像户外月光中白雪般飘落的瓣瓣樱花。

——

长谷津冰堡也完全是新鲜事物。它的小巧怡然和圣彼得堡的冰场大相径庭。三姐妹强大的个性让人有点害怕。Viktor和她们滑冰，纠正三人的旋转姿态，她们则考察他的单词，请他吃百奇饼干。优子很多地方像宽子又像米拉，最像的是她的温和阳光，洋溢他着很欣赏的热烈活力。

优子丈夫管理冰场的时候安静得多。阿豪的英语和Viktor的日语完全处于同等程度，也就是说没有优子或勇利翻译，两人都不能进行什么有意义的对话。不过Viktor仍然挺喜欢他的，他和很多当地人一样坚忍克制，但他显然很关心勇利，也很重视滑冰。

有一次练习结束后发生的事情更让他惊讶。那天阿豪和平常一样拿着水瓶迎接勇利，随后朝Viktor招手示意他过来。他和勇利用日语快速地对话，勇利乱挥着手表示抗议。Viktor凭现在的日语水平能捕捉到对话里他的名字，他滑到两人身边，好奇地歪过头。Viktor靠近后，阿豪拿出一个亮粉色的东西。

“烫。”他提醒道，Viktor小心翼翼地接了过来。是个软和的布袋，里面装的东西像是小圆豆子，确实很烫。阿豪朝勇利示意，说了些什么很冲的话，扬起了一边眉毛。

勇利脸红了，坚决地避免与Viktor对视。“阿豪说他发现你昨天肩膀很不自在，这个热水袋是给你的。”

Viktor看过好几遍电影《迷失东京》（Lost in Translation），它是克里斯的最爱。他很清楚自己受到了和比尔·穆瑞一样的待遇，而且从阿豪的表情判断，他非常怀疑勇利翻译的准确性。不过Viktor手中的暖袋温热依然。他不习惯除了他的技术和跳跃的干净利落，还有人会注意到其他的方面。雅科夫不是心不好，而是这并非训练的一部分。

“Arigatou gozaimasu,”他说，阿豪和勇利笑得脸都皱成一团。

“太正式了。”勇利解释道，于是Viktor就势学着动画里的样子行了个大礼。阿豪哈哈大笑，声音响亮，吵闹，Viktor也回以笑容。

——

日语带着点玩闹的欢腾感，Viktor说日语也会产生类似的感觉。他发现美奈子是刑事的铁粉，于是和她一起用Skype和身在蒙特利尔的刑事聊天，在美奈子的鼓励下叫他刑仔（kei-chan），逗得刑事一阵大笑，并答应下次回国前来做客。

在北京，光虹和Leo兴高采烈地加入了Viktor和勇利关于《海贼王》的辩论，坚持把Viktor加进了他们的LINE群组，方便发他们喜欢的动画片和中国电视剧的链接给他。Viktor吃火锅时习惯性地用“Umai!”赞赏，披集听了眼睛一亮，之后的三十分钟，他们交流着泰语、日语、俄语词汇，喝得又醉了几分。Viktor喊着ureshii，sugoi和banzai，所有人都拉长声音笑起来。

霓虹街灯的光打着旋涡渗入米色和白色的酒店，Viktor的夜晚以这样的影像告结。他朦胧地记得勇利一手环着他的腰，另一手搂过他的肩膀抓着胳膊。Viktor在电梯里傻笑着报出他们要去的楼层，伴着酒店房门锁上的声音蜷在了洁白的床单上。这次他们喝的还是二锅头酒。Viktor想到曹斌、李尚、刑事和尼古拉，突如其来地感到难过至极。

“Viktor，”勇利温和地说道，床随着他在边沿落座下陷了一点。他哄着Viktor把脸转过来，把一条湿凉的毛巾搭在了他的前额上，他哼了一声。Viktor恍恍惚惚地仰视着勇利的脸，扭动着把脸埋进勇利大腿侧不动了。勇利的手指在Viktor的发间曲起，轻柔地在发缕间梳过。

“[Yuuri，]”Viktor说，他觉得自己现在的发音应该是对的。他伸出左臂触到勇利的脸庞，勇利有点惊讶。他可能微微碰到了勇利的眼镜，正在想要不要道歉，但勇利过了一会叹了口气，小心地将手放在了Viktor的手上，把两人的手紧紧贴在他的脸颊上。他的皮肤很热。他可能脸红了。Viktor想近距离看看那红晕，但困意吞噬着他的视线，他醉醺醺的，心情很愉快，披集成了他新的tomodachi。

“[Yuuri，]”Viktor重复着，他突然感觉必须要在彻底睡着前把这句话说出来，这非常，非常重要。“[Yuuri, aishiiteru.]”

他最后听见的是微微吸气的声音，或许还有一声对着他手掌发出的轻笑。

——

不眠不休的13个小时过后，他到了兽医院，看到真利和宽子正守着熟睡的马卡钦，他很高兴这是在日本，他可以沉默一会也不会有人问起什么。他把脸埋进马卡钦的毛里，用俄语喃喃着爱称，直到呼吸平复。他有太多的话想对兽医和真利说，但真利的英语说得不顺，Viktor不想强迫他翻译。

Viktor转而看着宽子，他真希望自己日语能说得更好。他能做的只有从座位上抬手握起宽子的手，紧紧握住，那双手很小，起着薄茧。宽子也紧握他的手，诚挚地点头，看起来也要流泪似的。那一刻，她和她儿子是那么相像，Viktor用尽浑身力气才没有哭出来。

“Daijoubu，”她缓慢小心地说，Viktor很惊奇，她能够只用那三个简短的音节，就容纳下如此的温暖。

“ _ _Arigatou gozaimasu__ _ _.__ ”Viktor悄声说道。

 

**————————————————**

 

**勇利**

 

胜生勇利在一场宴会上闪着满眼星光，跌跌撞撞地闯进了Viktor的人生，他用双臂环抱住Viktor的脖子，用Viktor听不懂的日语说了些什么。那时有个声音回荡在Viktor的脑子里，不是俄语，不是英语，也不是法语或日语，那个声音耳语着：“不要离开。”

Viktor并没有当真去听。一年后，当他坐在沙发上盯着在Youtube上滑他节目的男孩，那个声音又私语道：“快去。”Viktor照办了。

勇利的语言融在他准备跳跃时眼中钢铁般的火焰里，是他旋转时伸直腿并保持其稳定的样子，是他与冰刀滑过冰面发出的富于韵律的刮擦声合为一体的姿态，Viktor花了很长时间才真正学会这种语言，才知道他何时需要介入安抚紧张的情绪，何时又该退后让勇利亲身去找寻自我。勇利的语言是他在海滩上试探性伸出的手，那只手覆在了Viktor的手上。他的爱意表现在他应允的一些微小的让步之中，是他轻放在Viktor肩上招呼他的手，是他因高兴弯起的眼睛，是他在拥抱中放松时发出的轻叹。Viktor很擅长阅读勇利，他犯过付出高昂代价的错误，但他也学到了勇利怎样表示原谅：戳他的发旋，然后谅解会流露在他的自由滑节目里，用身体的每一处线条与手指的伸展去表达。

Viktor在国际电视台的直播上初次吻了勇利，那一刻，他会的每一种语言都在他心里香槟一样泛起气泡，就像清晨新整的冰面带来的兴奋和喜悦，满载未知的承诺。最终他哪一种都没有说出来。勇利的手紧抓住Viktor的外套，他眼里的神色在说：[我明白，我明白。]

Viktor囤积了一生的情话。他叫勇利krasavchik ， _ _kotenok__ _ _，把__   _ _lubov moya__ 吐息到勇利的唇上，勇利用抚摸和柔和的声音应答，融化在Viktor的臂弯里，似乎生来就属于这里。勇利叫他Viktor，v发音轻柔，r略微儿化，用勇利的声音念起来，这个名字恍若新生。勇利也会阅读他，准得让人不安也很新鲜。勇利知道何时该给Viktor留下空间，何时又该拆他的台，知道如何取笑他，任他兀自发笑，也知道怎样掠夺他的注意力，令他屏起呼吸。勇利会在练习时一边滑过冰场，一边玩闹似的叫Viktor的名字，会在帷幕掀起，欢呼的观众现身前的一刻轻唤他的名字，同时伸出手，向Viktor的手握去，会在黑夜的喘息中吐出这个名字，并用舌头和牙齿将它烙印在Viktor的肌肤之上。

Viktor在小而安静的机场紧紧地拥抱勇利，呼吸着勇利的洗发水和外套上的味道，许愿希望他们的关系永不终结。

——

然而他们结束了。终结在巴塞罗那的酒店房间里，勇利笑着传达了这个消息，Viktor知道，那纯属假笑。

某些字句颤抖着穿过他的心房，穿过他耳中的巨响，那些词句包括je t’aime, I love you, ya lyublyu tebya，他想将那些词句献祭一样献到勇利的脚边。但是他以前都说过了，是对别人说的，在这里重复这些话似乎不够分量。他喉咙发紧。他盯着戒指的戒身，镌刻进金属、绕住他指头的，是 _ _[__ _ _aishiteru__ _ _]__ ，是一份承诺。

所以Viktor哭了。[别走，不要离开。]Viktor是这样说的，也是这样表示的，但他[还是]不知道这样够分量了吗。当他交握住勇利的手，随后望着他向高喊的人群滑去的一刻，他才意识到这好像是他人生中第一次大声地说出这句话。

勇利明白。

勇利滑行着，他的歉意、谢意与爱意全部饱含在这四分钟里，他还跳出了一个4F，打破了Viktor的世界纪录。

勇利留了下来，告诉Viktor做自己就好。

Viktor醒来时分，勇利的手正温柔地抚着他的脸颊，金戒指反射着光芒，他想，[此时此刻，任何语言都无法言说]。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 原谅我在这篇文里用了太多的外语，我是想节制一点的但是这毕竟是个有关外语的文章。我不会说法语和俄语，所以这两门语言具体的都是靠谷歌，谷歌翻译和网上的外语指南写的。尤其是Me-Za-Me-Ro’s Russian curse words guide: P 欢迎指正，也谢谢纠正我的人。
> 
> 俄语：  
> 原注：  
> Yob tvoyu mat - Motherfucker（特别脏的脏话）（我CTMD）  
> Nu pizdets teper - Shiiit (what am I to do now)（卧槽，怎么办）  
> Milaya (cute - feminine form), lapochka (cutie pie), solnce (sun/sunshine)（小可爱阴性词，小甜心，小太阳）
> 
> 译注：  
> Gorynych，斯拉夫神话里的龙，Baba Yaga，斯拉夫神话里的巫婆。  
> Pyshechniyes：圣彼得堡甜甜圈店，另俄式甜甜圈ponchiki其实是小圆球状。
> 
>  
> 
> 英语：  
> 原注：  
> Ralentis un peu, chaton-慢点，小猫咪  
> 二锅头酒-北京最有名的白酒  
> 海底捞-中国知名火锅店
> 
>  
> 
> 法语：  
> 原注：  
> 肉汁意面 - Pasta in brodo，意大利传统圣诞菜肴  
> “Oh la vache, nous avons un romantique ici / Eh ben, bonne chance” -我的天，你居然相信爱情。上帝保佑你/祝你好运。  
> Désolé -对不起  
> Bien sûr - 当然
> 
> 译注：背屈可理解为脚背朝脚踝弯曲，即勾脚尖。
> 
>  
> 
> 日语：  
> 原注：  
> Saga-ben - 佐賀弁，日本方言  
> Umai (うまい 真好吃), ureshii (嬉しい 我很高兴), sugoi (すごい amazing!), banzai (万歳cheers/woo!!)  
> Tomodachi -ともだち 朋友 ( 维克多喝醉了在犯傻所以脑子里混进了日语）  
> Yuuri, aishiteru - 勇利、愛してる　勇利，我爱你 (这个表达特别真诚感情级别很高，所以勇利笑了他根本没当真/当时还没当真）  
> Daijoubu - 大丈夫 没关系，不要紧
> 
> 译注：  
> 在《迷失东京》里，比尔·穆瑞在影片里扮演一位来日本拍广告的演员，拍摄前日本翻译省略了很多导演的指示。
> 
>  
> 
> 勇利：  
> 原注：  
> Krasavchik - 美人  
> Kotenok - 小猫咪（译注：小可爱）  
> Lubov moya - 亲爱的


End file.
